Tsukasa Shiba
is a character that appears in the Gundam Build Divers television series. Personality & Character A mysterious hooded figure who was once Ayame's master, he is the leader of the Mass-Divers and also a former friend of Koichi. Despite being a high ranking Build Diver, Tsukasa's hatred towards the GBN is not fully explained. However, he did call GBN a world full of "lies" and "deceit". Skills & Abilities History Four years ago, Tsukasa was an old friend of Koichi Nanase when they played Gunpla Duel. When Gunpla Battle Nexus Online became popular, he quit Gunpla Duel and his whereabouts became unknown. About two years later, Tsukasa resurfaced as a mercenary in GBN and also sold Gunpla to those in need. He assisted the force Le Chat Noir in a battle, and warned them that their opponents would get tougher and they should stop using only SD-type Gunpla. Using the opportunity, he also peddled his real-type Gunpla. His warning came true, and the force suffered a string of defeat. In a desperate attempt to stop their descent, the force's leader, Kozy, made a deal with Tuskasa, acquiring from him a LM314V23/24 V2 Assault-Buster Gundam in exchange for his own custom SD Gunpla, that was built using parts data contributed by various members of Le Chat Noir. When the force still lost, it lead to a downward spiral, ending in the force's disbandment. When Tsukasa was approached by Ayame, who wanted to get the SD Gunpla back to save Le Chat Noir, he made her an offer - work for him and he would give the Gunpla back if she worked hard enough. In the present, he noticed that the beginner, Riku Mikami, had somehow caught the attention of high-level players like Kyoya Kujo, Magee and Tigerwolf, and ordered Ayame to monitor him. When Ayame inadvertently stopped a ploy by a Diver pretending to be Shahryar and his brother, Tsukasa ordered her to follow along with their plan against Riku and his friends. When Do-ji began to panic at Riku's rising strength, he sought out Tsukasa to obtain a Break Decal. When the Break Decal was activated, Tsukasa ordered Ayame not to interfere as Do-ji was a "valued client" and wanted to see his work in action. Tsukasa soon learned of the Coalition of Volunteers and their desire to stop his work. He lured to his base an agent of the Coalition, who was pretending to buy a Break Decal, and had one of his mercenaries shot the agent, logging the agent out. When the Coalition assaulted his base, Tsukasa sent out an army of Mass-Divers to defend his base. As he watched the battle from his command room, he praised the Coalition's high ranking players for their persistence. Suddenly an alarm alerted him to Riku heading straight to his room, and this both surprised and perplexed him as he had already put protections in place. He then ordered Ayame to stop Riku. When Riku and Sarah finally arrived in his room, he calmly asked how they know where he was. Riku sidestepped the question and said that he would not forgive Tsukasa for what he did to Ayame and his distribution of Break Decal. In response, Tsukasa said that he also would not forgive the GBN world, which he says is full of lies and deception, and vows to break it. Relationships ;*Ayame :Tsukasa was her master until she betrayed him and his Mass-Divers to help Riku during the assault on his base. ;*Koichi Nanase :Tsukasa used to be a close friend to Koichi, before he quit playing Gunpla Duel. Gallery Tsukasa.jpg|Tsukasa's first appearance Tsukasa close-up (Ep 04).jpg |Close-up at the end of Holy Land of Perisia Tsukasa in the past (Ep 06).jpg |Tsukasa walking away from Koichi Tsukasa's real avatar.PNG|Tsukasa as a guest diver References Navigation